


雨中一事

by Sieg0216



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieg0216/pseuds/Sieg0216
Summary: 拿破仑x齐格鲁德的cb向友情小故事，现代paro，大家都是上班族。灵感的来源是Nemo老师画的图，请一定要去看老师的原图，Nemo老师的推特：@Nemo91792127





	雨中一事

此刻绝对是这星期最令人尴尬的情况了，拿破仑·波拿巴扶着额头这么想。虽然今天才星期一。  
额头上湿漉漉的，摸得手心都是雨水，还有水珠从垂下的额发上不断滴落，往常和他本人一样充满精力的竖着的头发已经被打湿、全都萎靡地俯下身，依旧忠实反映了他此刻沮丧的精神。  
说到头发被雨水打得乱七八糟，他身边的那个男人也一样，拿破仑忍不住斜眼去看，原本每一撮都一丝不苟的深蓝与白的短发全部软了下去，不过男人还无暇去管滴着水的头发，因为他正低头认真擦拭着自己的眼镜，眼镜布摩擦镜片发出吱扭吱扭的声音，然后被模糊在哗啦啦的雨声中。  
果然还是把心灵窗玻璃视如生命，齐格鲁德这家伙。这莫名气定神闲的模样看得拿破仑心里冒出不可名状的滋味，他不知道齐格鲁德为何这么爱惜眼镜，因为那双炯炯有神的眼瞳怎么看都不像近视眼（虽然也只是猜测），大概是某种只有他自己才懂的执着吧。

这个季节的雨总是来得如此突然，刚走出公司大门时还只是阴天而已，现在雨水却瓢泼一般倾泻下来，敲打着两人避雨的屋檐发出噼里啪啦的响声，能自在地沐浴着雨水的大概只有旁边花圃里正盛放的绣球花了，花团锦簇的蓝色如此鲜活，但这世间竟还有人拥有比这鲜嫩欲滴的绣球花更明亮的瞳色。  
自己在胡乱想什么呢，拿破仑甩甩脑袋自我否定，头发与胡子甩出了一波水珠。身上的西装浸了雨水变得沉重，这感觉不怎么舒服，于是他脱掉外套拿在手里，然而白衬衫也已经湿了，黏在身上能透出皮肤的颜色，齐格鲁德还好一点，因为刚才在奔跑时自己有帮他挡一点雨，所以他湿得没有那么厉害，至少衣角没有在滴水。  
那边齐格鲁德终于擦完了自己的宝贝眼镜，那规整的两片六边形重新回到他的鼻梁上了，取而代之的是他正在打电话，听那难得的温柔语气，也许是打给了他的那位女朋友吧。  
“……我这边没关系，等雨变小就回家。你也不要留在外面太久了……嗯，有带雨伞就行……”  
不但语气温柔，齐格鲁德脸上还露出了淡淡的微笑，他在工作场合是从来不会有一丝笑容的，果然爱情是一剂神奇的魔药，甚至能让冰山融化。拿破仑觉得自己也该打个电话，但又觉得自己的大嗓门先不要插进这对情侣的交流里比较好，还好那边的对话已经结束，齐格鲁德把手机放进了西装内袋里。  
“怎么，那位小姐不方便来接你吗？”看着齐格鲁德依旧对着大雨一筹莫展的模样，他忍不住问到。  
“唔，是这样……因为布伦希尔德最近不在这边。”  
虽然是夫妻而且看上去感情很好，但这两个人好像不是一直住在一起，他作为邻居有时能看到名叫布伦希尔德的淑女的表情，那是充满幸福却又有些不安的表情，大概是有某种甜蜜的烦恼吧，外人是无法对这种家务事做出什么评判的。  
“那可就难办了，这雨也没有要变小的意思……”拿破仑取出自己的手机，它在西装口袋里被沾得有点湿了，然后试着打给另一位邻居——和他玩得很熟的叫藤丸立香的女高中生，虽然不该期待一个小女孩来接自己这个大男人，但必要的关心也应该传达到，“喂？你那边还好吗，小姑娘？……哦，有人带伞和你一起走啊，那就好……”  
还好那边有一个体贴入微的学妹带了雨伞，不用担心小姑娘和他们似的被淋在路上了——也就是说在这个雨天里粗心且倒霉的只有他们两个人而已。拿破仑挂掉电话，一半是为他人松了口气，一半又哀叹于自己的不幸。  
“是鄙人的失误，今天出门前忘记看天气预报了。”齐格鲁德边推眼镜边说，这个扶眼镜边缘的动作仿佛已经是他的本能。  
“哎，这时就不要后悔这些啦，毕竟都过去了，”而且还有自己这种从不看天气预报的人呢，拿破仑在心里小声念叨着，“机器偶尔也会出差错，更不用说活生生的人了。”  
“……阁下大概是误会了，我没有打算把自己当做一台机器。”齐格鲁德仰头看着屋檐淋漓下来的雨水，“只是……按部就班地做事比较令人安心而已。”  
会这么一本正经地回应他的玩笑话，而且还用着这么古板的称呼，明明也不能算什么普通人——为了防止这种逗哏和捧哏无限循环下去，拿破仑没有把这句心声说出来，但是这种表里如一的耿直他并不讨厌，人心总是叵测，齐格鲁德这种直来直去的为人在当今反而相当珍贵。

“我说，雨看上去小一点了，要不要跑一段路？”  
看着略有缓和的雨势，拿破仑问道。  
“阁下的意思是……？”  
“一直留在这里也没用，这条小路来的人也很少，不如跑到大街的车站那里，一边避雨一边找出租车回去。”  
这里并不是他们熟悉的街道，因为今天去了其他公司商讨业务，想想他们两人的汽车还在自家公司门口淋雨派不上用场，拿破仑觉得心里的阴云越发浓重了，快要胜过此刻阴霾的天空——他前两天才把爱车清洗一新，今天又被天公洗了一遍。  
“……说得有道理，如果等到天黑，情况就更难预料了。”思索几秒后，齐格鲁德点了点头。  
“好，既然这么决定了，那就走吧。”  
说着，拿破仑举起自己的外套，脱下来放了一会儿后至少不再滴水了，他展开这件厚实的外衣遮在两人头顶上。  
“阁下这是做什么？”突然被环在他的臂弯里，齐格鲁德有些局促地缩起肩膀。  
“你没有我湿得这么厉害吧？所以没必要继续挨淋，”拿破仑回答道，齐格鲁德比他要矮十厘米，这么护着他的姿势竟然十分恰好，“我记得这是女朋友送你的西装对不对？爱人的心意可别让它泡汤了。”  
齐格鲁德的嘴唇蠕动两下，似乎还想表达什么意见，但他最后还是选择了沉默。  
“不说话那就是同意咯，准备好跑出去吧。”  
不再有其他的沟通，只是一声令下，他们两人便默契地迈开步子冲了出去。雨点打在衣服上发出连续的闷响，皮鞋踩过积水的街道溅出一片水花，拿破仑试着将外衣往旁边挪、让齐格鲁德少淋一点雨水，虽然这样让自己的右臂完全暴露在雨中了，齐格鲁德也抬起一只手撑着这件避雨的衣服、两个人合作让它遮挡的面积更大一些，另一只手则时而扶一下眼镜。两人一言不发、专心致志地奔跑着，跑出了无人的小路，大街上的路面反射着霓虹灯的光彩，让城市的颜色一片模糊迷幻。  
在这样的雨天和自己的男同事奔跑在街上，真是和想象中的浪漫景象出入过大了，拿破仑暗自腹诽着。  
街上也有其他雨中的行人，有和他们一样没带雨伞的上班族，只能用公文包挡在头顶奔跑着，也有撑着伞的单人或情侣，男方把女方紧紧拥在怀中为她遮风挡雨。本来他也应该和某位可爱的女士一起，撑着伞走在雨中，再次一些，在风雨突来时用自己的外衣为她挡雨，尽显自己的绅士风度。结果现在和自己共避风雨的不是窈窕淑女，而是齐格鲁德，一个比钢铁还要耿直的男性，而且是一位有妇之夫。  
当然他不是讨厌齐格鲁德，能为自己的同事帮上忙是好事，但这种感觉真的只有别扭二字可以形容，拿破仑向来不愿考虑太复杂的事，这是他第一次产生了这种难以理清情绪的感觉。

“今天真的很谢谢您，作出如此大的牺牲来提供帮助。”  
等到他们终于平安到达家门口时，天已经黑了。齐格鲁德低下头诚挚地表达感谢，他的全身上下只有裤脚湿得厉害，因为在积水的路面奔跑的关系。眼镜上还是落了几滴雨水，让他的眼神变得有些模糊不清。  
“没关系，只是小事而已，就是这件衣服有点可怜了。”  
拿破仑晃了晃手里沉重的外套，它仿佛在水里浸泡过一般哗啦啦地淌下雨水。  
“阁下本不必如此帮助我的……我认为有必要用什么方式来表达感谢。”  
“说什么必要还是不必，这又不是严肃的事情，”拿破仑无所谓地摆摆手，“我想要这样做，就付诸行动了，毕竟不能眼睁睁看着一位帅哥淋成落汤鸡，对吧？”  
“虽说如此……”  
“要是想表达感谢，那么明早一起去上班如何？毕竟咱们的车子都留在公司那里了，还要坐公共交通。”  
“唔，那当然可以，不过这样就足够了吗？”  
这个人实在是太认真过头了……有时候和他说话真的让人蛮疲惫的，本来在雨中一路赶回家就够累了，但这种心灵上的疲惫比身体的更具有破坏力。  
“那等我有什么好想法后再告诉你，这样如何呢？反正以后的时间还很多。”  
“了解，我会一直等着您答复的。”  
话题好像往奇怪的地方发展、变得越来越像公司的商业谈判了……  
拿破仑在心里发出了长长的一声叹息，他此刻很想念家里茶几上的雪茄，抽一口那个大概就能放松下来、好好思考自己和齐格鲁德之间这些别扭的相处了。


End file.
